halofandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Combat Harness
Disussion This page has been merged by myself look to when it was noted, my bad sorry. Andorhal 01:24, 8 August 2007 (UTC) Ranks Okay, I have to set this straight: The Arbiter does not wear Combat Armor. Nor do Supreme Commanders, Heretics or Rangers. The Arbiter wears, amazingly, Arbiter armor. Supreme Commanders wear either Zealot armor (which is already on the page) or the weird purple cloak thing from HGN. Heretics wear the Heretic armor, which has no helmet and an oxygen rebreather. Rangers wear vacuum-sealed armor which is not standard issue. -The Dark Lord Azathoth 15:42, 8 August 2007 (UTC) But what is armor for but combat? Andorhal 15:45, 8 August 2007 (UTC) :You're missing my point. This is a specific armor permutation, Combat Armor. It's the standard issue armor, yes, but it's still a specific thing. The Arbiter does not wear Combat Armor. He wears Arbiter Armor, which is ancient, ornate and differently built. -The Dark Lord Azathoth 17:52, 9 August 2007 (UTC) Ahhh...I can see it now. Killing a small pack of brutes with the Arbiter, and 2 Zealots coem from behind them and slash them to bits. Who ever said that siding with Elites will never be cool, nonetheless BE one in Co-op and Multiplayer? -Just a guest. Old Merge This needs to be merged because really its just an elaboration upon what is mentioned in the Elite armor article, albeit a pretty good elaboration, it would just be like giving a version of MJOLNIR armor its own page rather than leaving it on the article, merging the information on here with Elite Armor would be much more beneficial for both pages. And its up to the administration and community of Halopedia as to wether this should be merged, not you. --Ajax 013 15:57, 8 August 2007 (UTC) Support #as per above --Ajax 013 15:57, 8 August 2007 (UTC) # Neutral - #I move that Elite armor be merged with this article. Elite Combat Armor is the canon name, according to this pic. -The Dark Lord Azathoth 17:55, 9 August 2007 (UTC) :Well the name is only what EGM has provided, its widly open to change and Elite Armor charts both 'Combat Armor' and all other variants. --Ajax 013 18:13, 9 August 2007 (UTC) ::But it's best to be specific. It's not possible to justify having a rationale for EVA and CQB armor without the same rationale applying to Elite Armor Permutations. -The Dark Lord Azathoth 03:35, 10 August 2007 (UTC) #I think it should be divided for the diffrent parts, bring the pats that arent Combat armour to their specific places, dont destroy the whole thing. Andorhal 03:06, 13 August 2007 (UTC) :The plan is to not to destroy this good info but to put it onto a larger article with good information to make both pages much better and more effecient. --Ajax 013 09:19, 13 August 2007 (UTC) # for starters you should fix up the merge template, it says elite energy sheilds not elite armour. and secondly i agree because its not exactly and armour premutation if it is used in the feild and you start off with it.Veros 'Murum 22:20, 9 November 2007 (UTC) Against - #That minor domo looks like its from halo 1 but it has a carbine346...is consumed by the flood 13:13, 15 September 2007 (UTC) New Merge discussion Should be merged because its really a part of the armor and not a separate device, just like the Master chief's shields are part of his Mark 6 armor. When Elites go to battle they take their armor and thats it. They don't put on their armor and then strap on a separate device for their shields. The shield is formed by many small emitters embedded in the Elite Combat armor, so it should be on that page. --EliteSpartan My Talk November 4 2007 For For As per above.--[[User:EliteSpartan|'EliteSpartan']] [[User talk:EliteSpartan|'My Talk']] 22:11, 5 December 2007 (UTC) Against *'Against' --The Demonic Idiot *'Against' Well, the shield generator is completely different from the armor itself. --Blemo 23 http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif TALK • CONTRIBUTIONS • SERVICE RECORD 03:18, 11 November 2007 (UTC) *'Against' Wait think in the thing that Blemo said, the armor has inside one shield genereator and its diferent. Clavix2 I WILL PAY FOR 02:42, 27 November 2007 (UTC) *'Against' Nah, Elite Shield Generator and thier body armor are two things. [[User:Master Chief Petty Officer|MasterChief'PettyOfficer']] 13:15, 30 November 2007 (UTC) *'Against' - While they have never been seen seperate from each other (perhaps with the exception of the un-camoflagued Stealth Elites of Halo 2), they are distinctly different as per MCPO. =] Cheers, [[user:RelentlessRecusant|'RelentlessRecusant']] 'o the Halopedia Team http://images.wikia.com/rainbowsix/images/7/73/GDI2.jpg TALK • MESSAGE 00:32, 8 December 2007 (UTC) *'Against' - Indeed.--'General' Running Riot Ryan 23:12, 10 December 2007 (UTC) Comments It is a piece of equipment that is mounted on all elite armor if you want to merge you'll have to merge it with all the other elite armor articles too. i say no--The Demonic Idiot 05:12, 29 November 2007 (UTC) no...not really. Have you read any of the Spartan armor permutation pages? Its never mention that they also have energy shield emitters. Only the MJOLNIR armor page talks about energy shields. Now that I think about it maybe they should mention that all armor perms have energy shielding too but thats another topic. --[[User:EliteSpartan|'EliteSpartan']] [[User talk:EliteSpartan|'My Talk']] 21:13, 30 November 2007 (UTC) In Response to what Clavix said, there is one power supply for the shield located on the elites back but there are many emmitters. In response to what MCPO said the Elite's shield technology and their armor are more integrated, unlike the Master Chief's MJOLNIR armor, because the technology for energy shields and the advanced metals used in the armor were available to the covenant from the start.--[[User:EliteSpartan|'EliteSpartan']] [[User talk:EliteSpartan|'My Talk']] 20:51, 7 December 2007 (UTC)